The Nightmare
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: SUMMARY: be thankful for nightmares, because when you wake up you realize just how lucky you are.


TITLE: The Nightmare

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

SUMMARY: be thankful for nightmares, because when you wake up you realize just how lucky you are.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harm's eyes shot open, his breathing fast, a remnant of his nightmare.

He was thankful that he hadn't bolted upright, for he felt a heavy weight on his stomach and weight over most of the right side of his body, giving off a pleasant warmth, the naked skin against his own naked skin reassuring and comforting.

He tightened his arms around the body in his arms, truly thankful for the life he was living.

"You okay?" asked a sleepy voice from his chest, it's owner nuzzling her face in his chest, sneezing softly as the hair there tickled her nose.

"Yeah, I am, now. Had a really freaky nightmare." he whispered softly.

"Want to share?" she drew designs into his skin as she asked, not pushing, just volunteering to listen if he wanted to share.

She'd realized on the first day of knowing him that he was not someone you should push into decisions or demand he gives you the answer straight away. He would provide them on his own time.

"I was at some party and it was REALLY freaky. Very strange pairings, the stuff of nightmare. Mac was there with Gibbs." he spat out the other man's name, the agent's shoddy job of an investigation still not forgotten nor forgiven.

"Huh." the owner of the voice was clearly struggling to keep awake.

"And you were there also. Thankfully with me, otherwise I would've taken the guy apart piece by piece, threw you over my shoulder and left with you." he growled playfully.

A giggle was his reward. "You sure I would've gone along? We wouldn't have been married in your dream..." just then she felt a quick pain. "Or be having you, my precious one." she said lovingly, her hand joining his where it was caressing her belly, her now quite large belly, where it was laying propped and supported on his own lower belly and thighs.

She was just a week or two away from giving birth to her first child, their first child, and was so large by now that the only way she could sleep or even lay comfortably was to put her very much enlarged baby mound on Harm's body, where it was kept elevated and allowed her to breathe.

"Oh, you would've." Harm assured cockily, fully sure of himself. "I would've just kissed you and you would've been putty in my hands."

She laughed again. "Uh huh. Really?"

"Oh yeah." Harm growled again, but this time with a husky timbre, one that never failed to send shivers of arousal down her spine, had her blood pounding and her body preparing for the pleasurable workout. "Remember the first time we really kissed without holding back or stopping?"

Warmth flooded her face as she blushed even now, two years and one not-yet-completed pregnancy later, at the memory of the first time they'd kissed without stopping before it went too far. All of their previous kisses had been powerful, emotional, fulfilling and making her finally feel complete, along with her knees weakening, a few of the signs that had reassured her that she'd found her true soulmate, made the right choice, but that particular kiss had had her transform from her shy and calm self to a tigress taking charge, tearing his clothes off with mindless abandon.

"How could I forget? It was a night of firsts." she growled back, nipping gently at the skin on his ribs.

"Yeah, the first time we really let ourselves get away with the kiss, the first time we made love, the first time we made love as husband and wife, our wedding night and..." Harm swam in pleasurable memories, letting her complete the thought, for it was on her to add the last first.

"And my first time, having been a virgin until then. Have I told you I'm glad I waited for you, for you to be the one?"

Harm's voice was again filled with awe at the thought of the magnitude of the gift she'd given him and the honor she'd bestowed upon him by selecting him to be the one to give her priceless gift to. "Yeah, you have. I'm only sorry I hurt you."

Jen chuckled. "Oh, Harm, there was no way it couldn't have hurt. But you were so gentle when you finally joined us that there was no unnecessary pain and you were tender, gentle, patient and caring through it all, and all that made any pain disappear."

"The other thing I'm sorry about is that I didn't wait for you. Had I known that I would meet you I would've waited, even if it meant not knowing love until I met you."

"Harmon Rabb Jr., you're a sap!" she accused laughingly. "You've grown soft in your old age!"

"Not grown soft, my dear Jennifer Rabb, only got to know real love." he replied and guided her chin up with a finger so he could seal their lips in a kiss.

After a minute they broke apart, both breathing heavily. They would've taken it further, but neither felt like moving and they had already had a few hours of love making behind them that night.

Jen laid back down on him, propping her chin up on his chest so she could look at him. "So, who was there too?" she couldn't help her curiosity.

"Way to break the mood." Harm groaned, but it was meant jokingly. His nightmare hadn't been as terrifying as it had been freaky.

She chuckled and the vibrations went through his body again.

"Okay, let's see. Admiral Chegwidden was there with General Cresswell." corresponding shudders went through both of their bodies at the thought of those two manly men in such a relationship.

"Then there was also Webb and my mother." another shudder went through him at the thought of his mother being involved with that despicable little man. He remembered how in his dream he had the desire to send a bullet into the other man's private parts, rendering him unable of engaging in physical relations, much less being able to father any children. Harm sure as hell would've rather maimed the guy before calling him 'father' or have the guy's kids for his own half-siblings.

(AN: kudos to Agnes for this pairing.)

"Weird continues, Harriet was with Sheffield, Bud with Bobbie Latham as Bud and Harriet had never gotten together, Reverend Turner with Porter Webb, Sturgis with Meredith."

"Wow, no wonder it was a nightmare with all these strange pairings." commented Jen.

"You haven't heard the worst yet." returned Harm dryly.

"There's worse?"

"Oh yeah, the one that almost had me wake up screaming."

Jen's raised eyebrow and curious expression demanded an answer.

"Then the door opened and in came my grandmother and Tiner." he finished and again shuddered.

Jen just stared at him incredulously, trying to process the information. "Sarah... and Jason." she repeated slowly.

"Yeah."

She burst out laughing.

Harm looked at her wounded, not knowing what was so funny about that.

Finally she calmed herself down and chuckled. "Oh, Harm, you really come up with the most original things." she then stole his breath away with a kiss that spoke of her feelings for him. "Come on, let's get some sleep, we have only 3 hours before we have to go to work. It wouldn't look good if the Force Judge Advocate and his civilian secretary/wife would be late for work and we promised the General that our relationship won't influence our work."

"Okay." they got comfy again.

There was silence for a couple of minutes, until Harm's soft voice interrupted it.

"Honey?"

She murmured something in her half-sleep that he took as an affirmative.

"Just so you know, you're not allowed to cook while you're pregnant ever again. That goes for this and all future pregnancies. Your inspirations for new things and the new taste you have while pregnant, that results in you experimenting with new dishes, give me nightmares. Literally."

She snorted softly, but agreed. "Okay, sweetheart."

Harm smiled and went back to sleep, looking forward to another day in his perfect life.

THE END

REVIEW!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: inspired by the conversation we had on jagunimaginablecouples group in which we tossed around the most unimaginable and unbelievable couples. The Webb/Trish pairing was Agnes' idea, all others were mine.


End file.
